


I'm Going To Kill That Jerk

by vox_vocis



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/F, i spent way too long on the timeline, seriously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-03
Updated: 2015-11-03
Packaged: 2018-04-29 18:01:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5137391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vox_vocis/pseuds/vox_vocis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on the one-sentence prompt, "I'm going to kill that jerk!" Because I am trash and never use those at the start.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Going To Kill That Jerk

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Katelyn My Love](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Katelyn+My+Love).



> I actually wrote this a while ago, and here I am posting it for you now.

Five years, four months, and twenty-two days since Gaea rose. 

This Christmas was the first time since the war that Frank managed to convince Reyna to take a vacation. 

“You need to relax,” he’d told her.

“Nico would love to see you,” he’d told her.

“You’re overworked,” he’d told her.

“I am more than capable of taking care of things here for a week,” he’d told her.

“Relax,” he’d told her.

And so she’d hopped on a plane - a favor Frank had called in from a former legionnaire - and had flown the six hours to Camp Half-Blood to visit the closest thing she had to a brother.

 

Nothing was relaxing about seeing Piper McLean.

Nico had hugged her, had kissed her cheek, had introduced her with a wide smile to his boyfriend - finally - Will Solace. 

Annabeth had embraced her, had called for Percy to say hello, had held out her left hand so Reyna could see the diamond ring that adorned it.

Jason had grinned at her, had hugged her, had pulled her aside so they could talk. Jason had explained that he was holding up well after his breakup, that he was pouring himself into finishing shrines for the minor deities, that he was currently working on a statue of Enyo.

Reyna had asked him to backtrack, to explain what he’d meant by breakup.

 

Five years, four months, and nineteen days since Reyna had last spoken to Piper Mclean, and seeing her had not gotten any easier.

The sweaty palms, the twisting stomach, the thudding heart had not gone away. 

One smile and Reyna was lost.

They’d embraced. They’d engaged in small talk. They’d eaten dinner with the others, exchanging lingering glances across the table. They’d sat beside each other at the campfire, shoulders brushing, singing and laughing and clapping as the flames glowed grey, red, violet, climbing two, five, seven feet. They’d embraced once more before departing for bed. 

And, in the morning, they decided camp was not sufficient, and that they should take some time alone to explore the city.

 

Five months, twenty-seven days since marriage equality was legalized in the United States of America.  
Christmas in New York was beautiful.

White lights shimmered in every tree, supplying the illumination the grey winter sky lacked. They gave off a faint white glow, fainter in the feet between trees and stronger when you neared one.

The glow only made Piper more beautiful. 

It illuminated her ever feature. In the space between trees, it faded into the pale purple fabric of her ski jacket, the dark denim of her jeans. And whenever they neared the sources of the lights, it brightened her skin, her hair, now long enough to be tucked into a loose braid, her eyes, color ever changing.

They talked about nothing and everything, about Reyna’s work in New Rome and the new members of Piper’s cabin, about Piper’s breakup with Jason and Reyna’s short stint with a legacy of Proserpine from the Second Cohort. Reyna wasn’t sure when it happened, but when she looked down, they were holding hands.

Five months, twenty-seven days since marriage equality was legalized in the United States of America.

The splash of soda took Reyna by complete surprise, but the rough voice shouting “Dykes!” as the person passed didn’t.

Both Reyna and Piper stopped in their tracks, at the end of the block. There hadn’t been much soda left in the man’s cup, and most of it had splashed onto Reyna. In the cold of December in New York, the icy liquid soaking Reyna’s hair turned the few loose strands to icicles. She raised her free hand to wipe the Coke out of her eyes, and was about to suggest that the pair make their way back to camp, but Piper seemed to have other ideas.

“Hey!” She called, dropping Reyna’s hand and running a few paces after the man. “Get back here!”

“Piper!” Reyna ran up behind her, placing a gentle hand on her shoulder.

“I’m going to kill that jerk,” Piper growled, glaring at him as he turned a corner.

“Piper…” Reyna warned. “It’s not worth it. Don’t go picking fights with mortals.”

“But he can’t just get away with that!” Piper argued. “It- He just- That has to be some kind of hate crime, Rey!”

“Piper-”

“I’m serious! I’m not going to let him walk away after he did that to you! I care about you too much to just-”

Piper was promptly interrupted by Reyna’s lips on hers. All of the anger, all of the fight drained out of her as she kissed back.

After a while, Reyna finally pulled back. “Let’s go back to camp, okay?” Piper nodded, and Reyna extended a hand to her. 

 

Five years, five months, and twenty-eight days since Reyna Avila Ramírez-Arellano first laid eyes on Piper McLean. 

Five years, four months, and nineteen days since Reyna had said goodbye to what she’d hoped had been a meaningless crush.

Ten minutes since their first kiss.

And a lifetime ahead of them.


End file.
